


Safe Place

by Chellendora



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Hentai, Lemon, Romance, Smut, citrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellendora/pseuds/Chellendora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a clear pool in the Emerald Graves, you and Solas meet for a rendezvous that Bioware forgot to include in the game.</p><p>Solas/Reader!Lavellan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Place

**_Safe Place_ **

You stepped into the cool water and felt the shiver race up your spine. The water of the small tributary was clear and simmered in the sunlight. The shore was made of searing cliffs on one side, and lush trees on the rest. Your robes and armor was folded neatly on a rock nearby, your staff laying across them. The Inquisition’s camp was just on the other side of the cliffs, where Cassandra, Varric, Solas, and a small group of soldiers had set up tents and a cook fire.

You’d been in the Emerald Graves for about four days now, and you desperately wanted a bath. Pulling the pins from your hair, the thick strands cascaded over your shoulders, and then you took a deep breath and dove into the water. You swam to the bottom, rejoicing in how the water felt and how your hair brushed over your skin like silk. The dust and dirt washed away, and you broke the surface feeling spades cleaner.

“I thought I would find you down here, vhenan.”

You turned back to shore, the water churning around your shoulders, to see Solas leaning against his staff with a small smile directed toward you.

“Solas, if you were anyone else you’d be eating ice right now,” you said with a laugh.

“I am fortunate to be me, then.” His smile grew.

You watched him for a moment, admiring the elf that had stolen your heart. With a quick glance around to ensure you were alone you swam toward the shore, smiling impishly at him. “Join me, Solas.”

The elf hesitated for only a moment before moving to lay his staff beside yours. He removed his clothing and waded into the water. You swam up to him, wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing your lips to his. He kissed you back, one hand pressed to the small of your back and the other cupping the back of your head.

Pulling back, you gazed into his eyes and smiled. “I might be falling for you.”

Something in his answering smile was sad, but you only saw it for a moment before he pressed his forehead to yours and you closed your eyes. “Does that make me Mr. Inquisitor?” he teased quietly, a laugh rumbling in his chest. 

You laughed too, the sound soft and clear as it bounced across the surface of the water. 

And then Solas was kissing you again, more passionately than he ever had before. The hand against your back pushed you closer to him, so that your body was pressed flush against yours. You could feel every sharp curve and smooth plane of his form, and suddenly you felt warmer than the chilled water should allow.

The kiss and the intimacy of skin against skin spread heat all over your body. It burned behind your eyes, exploded where his fingers touched, and pooled between your legs. You began to fidget, itching to find some way to satiate your growing arousal.

Solas broke the kiss, cupping the side of your head and forcing you to meet his eyes. They were hazy and heavy-lidded with lust, but concern shone there as well.

“Lavellan, you are my heart,” he said quietly, his tone rough and husky. “Are you sure you want this?”

“More sure than I can be about anything in my life,” you whispered and kissed him again.

The two of you slipped from the water, leaving your clothes and staves on the rocks. You melded into the woods, pausing to kiss against a tree, your back pressed painfully into the bark without a care. With Solas’s arms around your waist he gently lowered your body to the ground, where you came to rest on a bed of soft moss. All around you birds of paradise sang and called to their mates, insects with exotic melodies screamed into the warm, orange light of the coming sunset. 

Solas’s lips traveled down your jaw to your neck, and then along your collar bone to continue further. Your breath escaped from your body in a surprised gasp when his mouth enveloped one perky nipple. The gasp turned to moans as he sucked and teased with his tongue. With a wet “pop!” he moved from one breast to the other. You squirmed beneath him, whimpering and groaning. Each flick of his tongue, every time his fingers brushed against a patch of sensitive skin, you felt as though you were losing your mind; your desire grew until you thought it would burst from you physically. 

Finally you couldn’t take it anymore. You gripped either side of Solas’s face, pulling him up to kiss you again. You wrapped your legs around his waist, gently digging your heel into his lower back to urge him forward. “I _need_ you,” you growled into his ear, and then nipped lightly at the lobe.

Solas gazed into your eyes, seeming to look straight through to your soul; his own were so hazed over with lust that they shone. He cupped your cheek, his thumb rubbing against your skin. Slowly, he dipped his head and kissed you, and as he did he slid into you. You felt a small pinch of pain as your walls stretched to accommodate him, and you gasped.

Solas paused once he pressed against your cervix, emitting a groan of longing that caused your arousal to flare up anew. He pressed his forehead to yours as he slowly began to move. His rhythm was steady, and each thrust came more strongly than the last. You arched you back, pressing your heels into the moss to give you leverage to turn up your hips.

The new angle caused him to hit that special spot inside and you cried out, grasping his shoulder and laying your head back with closed eyes. You felt Solas’s hot breath and teeth against the exposed expanse of your neck and knew you would have a mark, but you just didn’t care. Let the world know that their Herald of Andraste was a woman of passion, too.

Soon the boiling heat between your legs could coil no tighter, and with Solas’s next thrust it released. Your body shook and you cried out his name, your hands gripping Solas’s upper arms tightly as you pressed against him. He greedily captured your lips with his, kissing you fiercely when he met his own climax. He groaned deep in his throat, the sound reverberating against your mouth, and he slowly, poignantly, rode the feeling out.

In the afterglow the both of you panted, gazing into each other’s eyes lovingly as you laid together with tangled limbs. You traced fingers along his jaw and he leaned his head against your palm, closing his eyes.

“Aneth ara,” he said softly.

You laughed gently. “I’m your safe place, Solas?”

He smiled, pushing a strand of hair out of your eyes. “Yes, ma vhenan. With you, I feel safe.”

You smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead, lingering for a moment to whisper, “Aneth ara, ma vhenan.”

* * *


End file.
